Inside You
by Jurojin
Summary: So much to confide, now that I'm inside you.


_You can blame this naughty piece on astrumpresul at LJ. Her story about undercover Tony gave me this idea._

NC-17

* * *

He had been gone for 3 weeks.

They had only been going out for a month when Ryan had called to say he needed Tony to go undercover for a while and a while turned into 3 weeks. It wasn't exactly the best time in their relationship for them to be apart. They were still new with each other so that meant the shyness hadn't worn off yet. They were still learning about one another.

It also meant the excitement and passion between them was as hot as hell itself.

They were still in _that_ stage. The "can't seem to keep their hands off each other" stage. Not that they felt it would ever go away, but it would become more tamed. But, being who they were and the way they came to be together, well, let's just say "hot" and "heavy" were definitely adjectives to describe their sex life.

They felt like teenagers.

So, here she was after missing him for so long, waiting for him to walk through the doors of CTU. She heard the electronic "whoosh" of the doors and looked up from what she was doing.

The minute he passed through the entrance he saw her. Their eyes met and Tony swore his temperature went up several hundred degrees. He hadn't seen her in so long. He felt like making his way to her, throwing her down on her desk and having his way with her, Ryan be damned. Hell, the district director could watch for all he cared as long as he didn't interrupt.

Michelle was frozen in her chair. He looked so _different_. He had been undercover with a South American street gang working out of L.A. He had lost weight yet had toned. His jeans were dirty and slung low on his hips and the tight black t-shirt he wore showed the definition of a more robust six pack he hadn't had before he left. His hair was longer and he hadn't shaved in days.

It was late, near 2am and almost everyone had gone. Tony was talking to Baker, finishing up the debrief so he could get home. He signed his name on the form and handed it back to Baker. They spoke briefly and then Tony was making his way to Michelle.

"Hey…" Michelle shivered a little hearing his gruff voice again after so long.

"Hi. Everything go ok?"

"Yeah, I just finished up with Baker so all the paperwork is done. We have more than enough to nail the entire group." He had propped himself on the corner of her desk. Something he must have done a thousand times since she'd started working there.

"Good, that's good." She fidgeted a little. It wasn't that she was nervous or worried. She was anxious. She was anxious for them to finally be alone together again.

"Listen uh, I'm gonna grab a shower and change and then we can head home. Ok?"

"Sure, of course. I've got a few names you picked up I can start working on."

"Alright, I'll come get ya when I'm done." He stood again and his hand briefly touched her shoulder before he started making his way to the locker rooms.

* * *

Michelle had opened the search software and was starting on the first name when she decided she'd go keep Tony company. No one was here and she could just sit on the bench outside the showers and talk to him. It was better than staring at her computer screen. She made her way to the men's locker room and knocked softly but didn't get an answer. She could hear water running. Tony must already be in the showers. She pushed the door open and walked to the back where the tile walls started for the showers. The air was steamy and moist as she made her way around the corner.

What she saw made her stop.

Tony was there, both hands on the wall in front of him, his head leaning down. The hot water was spraying along his back and she could see long red lines across his skin like someone had beat him. Her gasp was loud enough to reach him over the sound of the water. He slowly lifted his head and pulled away from the wall. He turned to her and she met his eyes. The look he was giving her made her shiver.

"C'mere." His voice was low and rough and he'd said it more sternly than she'd ever heard before.

She didn't know why she was nervous. This was Tony. They'd made love many times by now. But something about the way he was standing there and his demeanor made him seem more dangerous. She took a few tentative steps closer to him, coming to the edge of the tile. Before she could react he reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the shower with him fully clothed.

"Tony!"

He covered her mouth with his and fiercely kissed her. Her clothes were soaking through and he moved her back up against the tile, the water still beating down on them. They were panting heavily into each other, their mouths nipping and biting at each other, their tongues licking between them. He reached up and started pulling on her blouse, not caring how gentle he was. She was topless in a matter of moments, the hot water streaming down her chest. He leaned in and took one of her nipples into his mouth sucking hard. His hands ran up her thighs pushing her skirt up and ripping her panties at the side, dropping them to the tile below. The skirt followed quickly after.

Michelle felt like she was in a haze. Water was pouring into her eyes and her hair was stuck around her face and neck. She ran her hands through his wet hair grabbing handfuls of it and pulling him to her harshly. He fell to his knees and started leaving kisses along her abdomen.

"Oh God Tony…"

He placed his hands on the back of her thighs and pulled up.

"Open for me baby." He placed each leg on a shoulder and used his thumbs to open her to him.

She continued running her hands in his hair as he ate her. His dark curls shiny and slick between her fingers. His slight beard leaving red marks along her skin. She moaned loudly and closed her eyes, arching her back and pushing herself into his mouth.

"Jesus I missed the taste of you sweetheart." His breath was hot on her clit and she whimpered.

He left her inner thighs and lowered her legs from his shoulders. He kept his grip on the back of her thighs and kept her spread open as he suddenly stood and slid himself up and down her slit. The water was pouring over them but he could feel _her_ wetness. It was thicker than the water and he coated himself with it.

She had one arm around his neck and the other she slid slowly down his chest, taking him in her hand and sliding him up and down harder against her. He grunted and pushed her more into the tiled wall.

She was giving him "the look." The look that never failed to turn him into a mindless mating animal.

"Did you miss me baby?" Tony closed his eyes, taking in her voice. It was smoky and moist like the water.

He leaned his forehead against her's, looking directly into her eyes, wet curls falling over into his face. "I missed every day I wasn't inside you." He took her mouth again slower but deeper this time and she moved him to her entrance, helping to slide him in.

They both moaned and he went deeper into her, pushing her rougher against the tile. Their kisses were hot and both moaned as Tony started moving into her harder. He wanted to get as deep in her as he could. He felt different. He wanted to possess her. He usually took his time, loving her thoroughly but gently. He didn't want that now. He wanted her to have trouble walking for the next few days. He dropped his head into the crook of her neck. Her wet hair pouring rivulets of water down his face.

"You feel so good Michelle."

"I missed you so much Tony." Her nails were leaving red welts over the scars on his back. He grimaced at the pain but kept pumping into her. The pain was turning him on.

She was deliciously tight. Her walls held him like a fist. His skin was slick with sweat as he struggled to keep control trying to last. Roughly he pushed Michelle back against the wall over and over. He gripped her thighs, forcing them up, tilting her sex back as he began to thrust. Her muscles clinched hungrily around him as he ground in to her with increasing urgency. She writhed against him, matching his rhythm. One of her hands slipped down to stroke herself. Tony was on the edge and she wanted to be there with him. When they came it was together. Their bodies drenched in heat. Their breath sounding torn. They clung to each other, intertwined.

Michelle lifted her head from his shoulder. They were both on their knees under the spray of the shower. She placed both her hands on his face, pulling him closer and rubbing her nose gently against his. "I know it's the job…but I don't like being away from you."

Tony's heart melted at her admission. He had tried so hard to ignore what he felt for Michelle and she had walked right up to him and dug her own special place in his heart.

He took her left hand from his face and looked down at her bare ring finger. He touched it softly, contemplating.

He closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck. "I don't like being away from you either baby."


End file.
